Dagur the Deranged
Dagur the Deranged is a villain and an archenemy of Hiccup in the Dreamworks Dragons TV Series, and Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Personality The title of Dagur the Deranged is actually quite fitting, as he is seen as violent and extremely unstable. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. This impulsiveness makes him unpredictable. He is especially eager to kill dragons and sees them as nothing more than targets for his sadistic sense of pleasure. It is shown that while Dagur prides himself as a dragon killer, he has little regard for the sport, having brought his entire armada to assist him on his hunt for Toothless. He also has an enormous ego, and is very rude, and disrespectful. He also is very vengeful as seen in Night and the Fury. Skills and Abilities Strength: Dagur is an accomplished fighter and has shown to be able to hold his own against Alvin the Treacherous, though he isn't above using unfair means in order to win. He also was able to control a Skrill, by harnessing it and controlling it with ropes. He has better fighting skills then many adult Vikings, such as Savage. Intelligence: Despite claiming he hates strategy and such, Dagur is suprisingly clever. He managed to lure Hiccup to Outcast Island, by letting his soldiers tell Trader Johann fake information about some kind of weapon against the Riders of Berk. He also figured out the effect Dragon Root has on wild Dragons, and used this information in order to capture Stoick. Speed and Agility: Dagur has proven in fights againts Alvin the Treacherous and several wild Dragons, he is a very fast and agile warrior. Leadership: Unlike the Outcasts, Dagur's soldiers appear to follow him out of respect and not fear. However, just like Alvin, his men wouldn't dream of not obeying their leader. The Outcasts join the Berserkers after Dagur supposedly kills Alvin in A View to a Skrill Part II. Its unknown what happened to the Outcast and Berserkers after Alvin takes over the Tribe again. Weaknesses Aside from his absolute insanity, Dagur has an overwhelming sense of pride that prevents him from thinking clearly at times. He tends to be reckless and impulsive and charge headlong into fights where his opponents outsmart him. One such example is Hiccup challenging Dagur to a one-on-one battle between them and their dragons, despite Dagur's overwhelming advantage in numbers. His pride also makes him quite stupid, as he believes that Toothless will just respect him and let said idiot ride him without putting up any kind of fight. Dagur also tends to lean away from strategy, relying on brute force and harsh attacks to take down a target. He has been seen charging at enemies without regard to his own safety several times. This makes him relatively easy to defeat. Appearances *Twinsanity (debut) *The Night and The Fury *A View to a Skrill Part I *A View to a Skrill Part II *The Flight Stuff *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes *Cast Out Part I *Cast Out Part II Riders of Berk Dagur first appears in Season 1 of the TV series, Episode 15: Twinsanity. The Hairy Hooligans tribe are expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable. But then when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Oswald the Agreeable's son, Dagur, has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and now has the title of Dagur the Deranged. The visit to Berk is to renew a peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. Dagur spends most of the time insulting his father and looking for dragons to kill, ignoring the polite demeanor of Stoick and the other vikings. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch burst into the Great Hall, he leads the Berserkers in a hunt to catch the rogue Zippleback. Barf and Belch are brought into the arena so that Dagur and Stoick can kill them and sign the treaty in dragon's blood (which Dagur has continually requested). However, the execution is stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders with hand signals. Dagur is forced to flee, telling Gobber the Belch to consider the treaty signed. Defenders of Berk Dagur returns as the main antagonist in Season 2 of the TV series. He reappears in the third episode, The Night and the Fury. The Dragon Riders are on Dragon Island for a training exercise to sharpen their stealth skills. Unfortunately, Dagur is also on the island with the goal of killing any dragon he encounters, particularly the infamous Night Fury. Due to a twist of fate, he and Hiccup 'join forces,' with Dagur even referring to Hiccup as his 'brother'. Though the Dragon Riders try their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup is forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless. This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, shield, and Toothless. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup, stating that he is going to finish them himself. During the episodes A View to a Skrill Part I and A View to a Skrill Part II, Dagur and his Berserkers fight Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, apparently killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and Toothless. Dagur later appears in the 12th episode The Flight Stuff. He has now gained full control over the Outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that his forces will be strong enough to attack Berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the Berserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it is. Thinking that it is nothing important, the teens leave the island and head for home. Later, Trader Johann returns from Outcast Island and informs Stoick that he overheard the Berserkers talking about a new weapon. Stoick relays the information to Hiccup and assumes that this weapon is what the riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders return to Outcast Island they discover that the new weapon is a large catapult that fires nets to capture dragons. The Berserkers successfully use it to bring down Gustav and Fanghook, as well as Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attemps to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions why his plans never seem to work. Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution, to which Dagur agrees and threateningly pulls out his sword while the men cower. Dagur makes another appearance in the 17th episode Smoke Gets In Your Eyes. This time, Dagur uses strategy in his attack by tricking Trader Johann into bringing a load of scrap metal to sell to Berk. However, Johann is unaware that the scrap pile is actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings. Throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths steal all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving island vulnerable to attack. Dagur sends the Berserker armada to Berk intending to destroy the island settlement (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragon riders have learned that they can control the Smokebreaths and ruin Dagur's plans by having the Smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together. The Smokebreaths do so, and the ships literally fall apart under the Berserkers' feet, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, "''You ''will kiss this boot..."'' and floats away. Dagur returns in Cast Out Part I with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) try to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervene, leading to a major brawl between the Berserkers and Hooligans. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they run out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. In Cast Out Part II, he has Savage deliver a message to Berk, stating that he will trade Stoick for Toothless, and that Hiccup has twenty-four hours to respond. Hiccup decides to work with Alvin, who knows the layout of Outcast Island better than anyone. The two manage to sneak past the islands' defenses, but are captured in the arena. Dagur, however, captures Toothless and imprisons Hiccup , deciding to make the Night Fury the new symbol of the Bersekers, which would involve many of changes. He suggests renaming Toothless "Deathkiller," as the former name doesn't make any sense to the Berkserker chief (Toothless is always bearing his teeth at Dagur). When Alvin and Mildew release the Whispering Deaths, the Outcast Arena collapses, causing Dagur, his soldiers and Toothless to fall into the pit below. Dagur tries to get on the dragon's back, but is quickly thrown off. However, when the Screaming Death shows up, Dagur realizes why the dragon is so upset and captures its mother. Thankfully, Snotlout shows up and frees her, allowing the Whispering and Screaming Death dragons to fly off with one another, reunited. After the battle, Dagur tries to attack, but is stopped by Alvin. He is last seen being threatened and calling out to Hiccup. It is most likely that Alvin has taken back leadership over all of the Outcasts. Relationships 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Hiccup and Dagur have known each other for a long time, usually meeting with their tribes' treaty signing. Dagur often acts like a pesky, jerky and bullying older brother, using Hiccup as a knife throwing target or trying to drown him. Hiccup describes him as a "lunatic kid" and is not happy to learn that he is the new Beserker chief. Dagur confronts Hiccup about the Red Death and dragon training rumors he has heard, only for Hiccup to deny them. The dragon trainers stage a dragon attack to save Barf and Belch, and the Beserkers retreat, telling the Hooligans to consider the treaty signed. Hiccup later meets up with Dagur again in The Night and the Fury on Dragon Island. Dagur is happy to see Hiccup alive after the "attack" and continually expresses shock at how the former fought off a Night Fury. Dagur then decides the two of them will hunt down the dragon together. He even starts calling Hiccup "brother," which the younger viking finds rather awkward. Dagur points out he and Hiccup are a lot alike: both are born leaders, sons of chiefs, and have fathers that had to be elimitated (the last one Hiccup quickly disagrees with). When Dagur learns that the truth about Berk's dragons, he feels betrayed and attacks Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup beats Dagur, and he and the others head back to Berk, as they need to be ready for when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Beserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Hiccup, except him, after he gets his dragon. After losing the symbol of his people, the Skrill, to Hiccup and Toothless, Dagur's pride is badly hurt, making him even more determined to capture the rider and his dragon. '''Oswald the Agreeable: Dagur is shown to have little respect for his father, due to his father's lack of interest in war. He spends most of his time on Berk disrespecting his father. It is implied that he may have murdered his father. Snotlout Jorgenson: Despite Snotlout being a great fan of Dagur, Dagur shows little to no interest in him, thinking his name is 'Snotnose'. Snotlout was also the one who saved the Screaming Death's mother from him. Fishlegs Ingerman: Fishlegs is afraid of Dagur due to the fact that the latter locked him up in a cage and didn't feed him for at least a day and when he did feed Fishlegs, he fed him rotten cod heads. In The Night and the Fury, Dagur believed Fishlegs might be usefull when tracking down Toothless, though it is unknown why. Stoick the Vast: Dagur doesn't like Stoick, having an obvious sense of disdain for Stoick's more mercifull and peacefull ways and personality. This dislike turns into hatred as Berk and Berserk become official enememies. Dagur also held Stoick hostage, in exchange for Toothless. Alvin the Treacherous: Alvin and Dagur used to be allies, though out of neccarity. Both needed each other's forces, in order to take over Berk. Both Tribes planned to betray one another afterwards. However, they became official enemies When Dagur stole the Skrill, and Dagur took over the Outcast Tribe. After Alvin qonquered his Tribe back, Dagur's fate is left unknown. Frozen Skrill: When Dagur discovered that captain Vorg and his crew had found a Skrill, he was overjoyed. Upon hearing the Berkians had said Dragon, he organised an attack on Berk, wich soon turned into war. Eventully. He maneged to capture and control the Skrill, but lost it fairly quickly to again. Captain Vorg: Captain Vorg was the one who told Dagur about the Skrill, though he failed to deliver to him. Vorg later acts as Dagur's second-in-Command. Toothless: Before Dagur met Toothless, he didn't think Night Furries were real at all. After that encounter, he voted to hunt down and slay him. However, upon learning Dragons could be trained, he wanted Toothless to become the new symbol of his tribe. Barf and Belch: When Dagur demanded that the treaty had to be signed with Dragon blood, he soon came up with the idea to hunt down Barf and Belch, in order to use their blood. Though he tried to decipate them, they maneged to escape and defeat him with the aid of the other Riders and Dragons. Gallery Dagur the Deranged.png Imgres-6.jpeg Zxcvbnm,asdfghjk.jpg Tumblr mi8c9ob4Fx1ryxe54o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7bz0yZBaL1qb07r7.jpg Dagur.png Dagur The Night and the Fury.png The night and the fury(dagur).jpg The night and the fury.jpg Dsafds.png|Dagur and berserker herald Skrilltoy.jpg Trivia * He overthrew his father and pursues a mission to bring the Berserkers back to their old ways. * It is speculated that he may have killed his father himself when he says, "...put down that axe, Dagur!" while mocking the former chief. This speculation is strongly supported by a comment he makes in The Night and The Fury, in which he says that his father was eliminated. * Given how many details he knows of Hiccup's dragon-training practices and his victory over the Red Death -- particularly his unwillingness to divulge his 'sources of information' -- it's speculated that Dagur may have secretly allied with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts. In View to a Skrill Part II, it's revealed that Dagur is in fact working with Alvin. * It's interesting to note that Berk feels it necessary to have a peace treaty that's renewed yearly with the Berserkers and hide that they train Dragons (which is a good thing, as Dagur threatens to attack if he finds the "army of dragons" rumor to be true), while in Dragon Flower, Stoick is perfectly fine with openly flying Thornado to meet the Chief of Shivering Shores by himself. This indicates that Berk knows who will honor a treaty and who can't be trusted, and that the two concepts are not mutual. * Dagur means 'day' in Norse. * His name is likely a pun on the short ranged melee weapon, the dagger. * In The Night and the Fury he says he has a sister. * Dagur's name was thought to be "Dagus" prior to his appearance. * Dagur has said that, if he succeeds in capturing Toothless, he will use the dragon's skull as a helmet. * Dagur is the first person to have possibly killed another viking, that being his father. * Dagur hates it when people smack their lips while eating, something his father often did. * His belt has the Berserker crest on it, which is the shadow of a Skrill. *It's unknown if he suffered the same effect as Snotlout and Mildew when he got shocked by the Skrill in the episode[[A View to a Skrill Part II| View to a Skrill Part II]]. *It's unknown if Dagur's choice of weapon is the axe or the sword, as he is often seen with both. It may be possible that he is adept with both melee weapons. *It is unknown if Dagur is alive at the conclusion of the second season, as no indication is given to his survival after Alvin finds him. *It is unknown how he got his helmet back from the Smothering Smokebreaths. He may have a spare helmet, as Snotlout does. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Viking Category:Viking Chiefs Category:Males